


Abends im Bett

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Johann und Friedrich liegen zusammen im Bett und wollen schlafen.





	Abends im Bett

Johann und Friedrich lagen abends zusammen im Bett, sprachen über den vergangenen Tag, und tauschten den ein oder anderen Kuss aus.

Schließlich hielten sie sich immer öfter die Hand vor den Mund und gähnten. Sie wollten schlafen, und Johann kuschelte sich in Friedrichs Arme. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. „Fritz?“

„Hm?“

„Ich nehme gerade einen sehr verdächtigen Geruch wahr!“

„Nun ja ...“ Friedrich räusperte sich. „Ich entferne den Apfel schnell, bitte reg' dich nicht auf.“ Er griff in die Nachttischschublade, und brachte den faulen Apfel fort. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er, als er sich wieder ins Bett legte.

„Ich verzeih' dir.“ Johann grinste und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange, dann kuschelte er sich wieder in seine Arme.

Und schon bald waren beide eingeschlafen.


End file.
